Das Handtuchgleichnis
by Pandora02
Summary: Ein geplantes Weihnachtsgeschenk offenbart eine überraschende Seite an Lincoln... MichaelLincoln Slash


_A/N:  
Ich wünsche allen Prison Break Fans ein wundervolles Weihnachtsfest und ein gesundes und glückliches Jahr 2008!_

_Dies ist so eine Art Weihnachtsgeschichte. Nach dem Ausbruch aus Fox River. Michael und Lincoln sind außer Landes geflüchtet und haben sich irgendwo im Süden niedergelassen. Es ist warm. Das Leben geht weiter. Und Lincoln entwickelt ungeahnte Talente…_

* * *

**Das Handtuchgleichnis**

Wäre dies ein Tag wie jeder andere gewesen, hätte Lincoln frische Brötchen fürs Frühstück besorgt, während Michael im Bad seiner Morgentoilette nachging. Wie alles andere, erledigte Michael Scofield auch die Körperpflege mit höchster Präzision. Zähne putzen. Duschen. Haare waschen. Rasieren. Feuchtigkeitscremes und manchmal Sonnenschutz für seine empfindliche Haut. Jeden Morgen benötigte er exakt dreiundzwanzig Minuten im Bad. Plusminus achtzehn Sekunden.

Dreiundzwanzig Minuten, während derer Lincoln nach gegenüber zum Bäcker ging, fünf Brötchen und eine US-amerikanische Tageszeitung kaufte, dabei ein Schwätzchen mit der hübschen Verkäuferin hielt, die ihn mit ihren feurig schwarzen Augen unverhohlen anflirtete, bevor er intensiv und in beide Richtungen die lange, staubige Hauptstraße des Dorfes betrachtete, anschließend zurück ging, Brötchen und Zeitung auf den kleinen Küchentisch warf und Michael im Badezimmer ablöste. Michael liebte Routinen, und dies war eine Routine, auf die sie sich hatten einigen können.

Aber heute war kein Tag wie jeder andere. An diesem Morgen plante Lincoln, etwas ganz Spezielles fertig zu stellen. Und deshalb musste er länger im Bett bleiben als sonst. Er sah auf die Uhr. Noch mehr als zwanzig Minuten. Seinen Kopf auf einen Arm bettend, räkelte er sich behaglich in den warmen Laken und wartete auf den Kuss der Muse.

Ah ja, da war es, und ganz pünktlich. Wasserrauschen. Das Bad war winzig, und durch die eine Spaltbreit offene Tür wälzten sich schon bald kleine Wölkchen von Wasserdampf. Michael duschte in der Regel dermaßen heiß, dass Lincoln ihn einmal gefragt hatte, ob er so die Tattoos ausbrennen wolle. Darauf hatte er nicht wirklich eine Antwort bekommen, nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, was übersetzt soviel wie „du bist ein Idiot" bedeutete.

Kugelschreiber und Notizblock lagen seit Tagen bereit. Nur für den Fall, dass. Jetzt griff er ohne Hinzusehen danach und wartete. Michael war der Künstler in der Familie, keine Frage. Niemand zeichnete technische Baupläne und Höllenvisionen gleichermaßen akkurat wie er. Aber Lincoln hoffte, mit etwas Glück und Timing eventuell selbst einen Treffer zu landen. Mit der Inspiration hingegen ist es wie mit einer launischen Lady, man weiß nie, wann sie einem ihre Gunst zuteil werden lässt. Das war ihm inzwischen klar. Er wusste auch, dass man der Lady manchmal selber auf die Sprünge helfen musste. Lincolns Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er versuchte, durch den schmalen Türspalt zu spähen. Keine Chance. Nun, wozu gab es Kissen? Er nahm eins der kleineren und warf es behutsam gegen die Badezimmertür. Sacht schwang sie ein paar Zentimeter weit auf. Die Gestalt unter der Dusche wurde sichtbar. Nur undeutlich, wegen des Dampfes und der halbmattierten Glasscheibe, aber es genügte. Geschafft! Er grinste.

Die Idee, die schon seit Tagen in Lincolns Kopf herum spukte, meldete sich prompt zu Wort. _Halloho!_ Noch war es nicht konkret, aber es war ein Anfang. Der Kugelschreiber begann sich zu bewegen.

Das Wasserrauschen verstummte. Einen Augenblick später trat Michael aus der Dusche und damit aus Lincolns Blickfeld hinaus. Er lauschte._Klack_. Die Schranktür mit den Handtüchern. Dann das_tapp tapp tapp_ nackter Füße auf Fliesen, drei Schritte nur, dann hatten sie den Frotteevorleger erreicht. Dann… Ja, da war es schon. Das kaum hörbare Geräusch, wenn Michael seine Haare trocken rubbelte. Wieder drei Schritte, und Michael stand vor dem Waschbecken, wie üblich mit einem weißen Handtuch um die Hüften. Lincolns Grinsen wurde breiter. Wenn er sich ganz auf die linke Bettseite legte, konnte er Michael zur Hälfte sehen.

Der Kugelschreiber flog nur so über das Papier. Wort für Wort. Zeile für Zeile. Hier strich er etwas, dort fügte er etwas hinzu. Nur ab und an hob Lincoln kurz den Blick, ließ ihn über Michaels lange Beine streifen, das weiße Handtuch, oder den blauschwarzen Oberkörper, der in der Helligkeit des Bades so merkwürdig fehl am Platz aussah. Der irgendwie immer fehl am Platz aussah…

Dann plötzlich…

„Linc."

Lincoln zuckte zusammen. Der Kugelschreiber krakelte einmal quer über das Blatt.

„Wieso liegst du noch im Bett? Wir haben doch etwas vor."

„Ähm, ich wollte gerade…"

„Was machst du da, Linc?"

„Nichts."

„Nichts?"

„Nichts."

Michaels Blick fiel auf die Klatschzeitschrift, die den Notizblock tarnte. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte: „Linc, wir haben richtige Bücher im Haus, weißt du?"

Verdammt! Er kam sich ertappt vor wie ein kleiner Junge mit der Hand in der Keksdose. Jetzt nur nicht rot werden. Warum musste Michael immer so verdammt sarkastisch und überheblich und… _überlegen_ sein?

„Herrgott, Mike. Ich mach bloß 'n Kreuzworträtsel."

„Wo du unser Frühstück holen solltest."

„Ja ja, sag's ruhig, ich bin faul! Aber wir können genauso gut unterwegs was essen, und irgendwie muss ich mich ja beschäftigen, wenn du immer stundenlang das Bad belegst."

„Pff. Entschuldige, wenn ich es vorziehe, den Tag sauber zu beginnen. Ich nahm an, das läge auch in deinem Interesse." Michael löste das Handtuch von seinen Hüften und schleuderte es mit einem halben Grinsen Richtung Bett. Genauer gesagt direkt in Lincolns perplexes Gesicht.

Das Handtuch nahm ihm kurz die Sicht. Dann klappte Lincolns Unterkiefer herunter, als er auf Michaels nackte Kehrseite starrte, während der sich gerade frische Unterwäsche aus der Kommode fischte. Definitiv ein Anblick, der sich lohnte. Ob er den Brötchengang öfter ausfallen lassen sollte?

„Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du ins Bad kommst, Großer. Sonst gehe ich ohne dich."

„Ja, Mom. Sofort, Mom." Lincoln rollte demonstrativ mit den Augen, aber als Michael aus dem Zimmer gegangen war, konnte er nicht anders, als sein Gesicht noch einmal in das weiße Handtuch zu drücken und tief den sauberen, warmen Geruch einzuatmen.

* * *

_Eine halbe Stunde später im Auto…_

Schweigend fuhren sie über das idyllische, lateinamerikanische Äquivalent eines Highways die Pazifikküste entlang. Ignorierte man die Schlaglöcher und die Abwesenheit von Fahrbahnbefestigungen, merkte man den Unterschied kaum. Bei einem Fischerdorf, etwa fünfzig Meilen entfernt, sollte es eine kleine, abgehalfterte Tauchschule geben, die vor dem Ruin und damit zum Verkauf stand. Michael hatte beschlossen, dass dies genau das war, was sie gesucht hatten. Obwohl er, wenn er ehrlich war, selbst nie wirklich daran geglaubt hatte. Jetzt war der Traum zum Greifen nah. Sie würden surfen. Abgesehen vom Knattern des Motors herrschte Stille. Jeder genoss für sich allein die Aussicht, die Freiheit, die eigenen Gedanken.

Plötzlich sagte Michael: „Wenn es _nur_ ein Kreuzworträtsel war, warum hast du dahinter einen Notizblock versteckt?"

„Mike…"

„Im Grunde wolltet du, dass ich es sehe. Wenn du es wirklich hättest verstecken wollen, hättest du das nicht so dilettantisch getan. Wenn es notwendig ist, hast du das perfekte Pokerface, Linc, und hier… nein, also wirklich. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob du es darauf angelegt hast, oder ob es eine unbewusste Handlung war, aber fest steht, du wolltest, dass ich…"

„Es war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk", sagte Lincoln unvermittelt und unterbrach damit den Redefluss.

„Wir haben Mitte Juli."

„Eben deshalb sollst du es ja jetzt auch noch nicht sehen."

„Oh. Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich?" Michael strahlte. „Was ist es?"

„Halt die Klappe."

* * *

_Eine Woche später…_

„Ich hab' hier etwas für dich."

„Ein Geschenk? Warum? Ich hatte dieses Jahr schon Geburtstag."

„Frohe Weihnachten, Mikey."

„Jetzt?" Michael lachte ungläubig.

„Warum nicht?"

„Wir haben immer noch Juli."

„Verdammt, Mike, willst du es jetzt oder nicht?"

„Ah, Mister Lincoln Burrows, du bist die Inkonsequenz in Person. Und ungeduldig wie ein Frettchen im Hasenbau. Du konntet noch nie lange etwas für dich behalten."

Lincoln machte einen beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck. „Wenn du dein Geschenk nicht willst, dann eben nicht. Und wag es ja nicht, mich noch einmal Frettchen zu nennen!"

* * *

_Eine halbe Minute später…_

Michael löste bedächtig die Schleifen an beiden Enden des bonbonförmigen Päckchens. Ohne Hast schälte er das Geschenkpapier Lage für Lage ab, bis er ein etwa zwanzig Zentimeter breites, zusammengerolltes Stück Papier freigelegt hatte. Es war mit blutrotem Siegellack verschlossen, in den das Bild eines Schwans gedrückt war. Ein kurzer fragender Blick, dann öffnete er das Siegel und entrollte das Papier. Mit einer Mischung aus Genugtuung und Unsicherheit beobachtete Lincoln, wie Michael zunächst die Kalligraphie bewunderte, dann verwirrt die Stirn runzelte. Und ganz allmählich wanderten seine Augenbrauen höher und höher.

Michael las…

* * *

_Ich wünschte, ich wäre ein Handtuch. _

_Nie zuvor habe ich mir gewünscht, ein Handtuch zu sein, aber hier und heute wäre ich es gerne. _

_Nicht irgendein Handtuch. _

_Nein. _

Das_ Handtuch. _

_Dieses eine blütenweiße Handtuch, fest um seine Hüften geschlungen… vom Oberkörper würde sich warme Feuchtigkeit in mich hinein saugen, Tropfen für Tropfen, und meine weiche Frotteefläche wäre von der nassen Haut, die ich bedecke, feucht... nur ein bisschen, aber genügend, um mich eng an seinen Körper zu schmiegen… genügend, um seinen runden, festen Hintern in einer intimen Liebkosung zu umarmen… ich wäre so gebunden, dass ich seine schmalen Hüften in einem leidenschaftlichen und starken Griff hielte… meine Oberkante wäre in einen langen und tiefen Kuss mit seinem Bauch direkt unterhalb des Nabels verstrickt, während meine fließende vordere Fläche zärtlich das streicheln würde, was sie unter sich verbirgt… heiß und feucht noch vom Duschwasser würde es bei jedem Schritt gegen mich reiben…_

_Aahh, wie schön wäre es, dieses Handtuch zu sein!_

_Aber ich bin nicht dieses Handtuch._

_Ich bin der Mann, der es greift. Der es wegnimmt und achtlos auf den Boden fallen lässt. Ich bin der Mann, der sich vorbeugt, um die Wassertropfen von deinem Schlüsselbein und deinen Schultern zu lecken. _

_Der Mann, der vor dir niederkniet, seine Hände genau da auf deinen Hüften platziert, wo zuvor das Handtuch gesessen hat. Der sich langsam vorbeugt… deinen Bauch küsst, die Zunge kurz in den Nabel taucht, nur um sich dann ganz allmählich weiter nach unten zu küssen… _

_Ich bin der, für den du bereit bist… der dich empfängt wie ein Geschenk Gottes… der mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge ein wortloses Gebet der Leidenschaft spricht… das Gebet, das du so gern hörst… ich bin der, der dir diese wunderbaren kleinen Laute entlockt, die du am liebsten unterdrücken würdest, es aber nie lange kannst… Laute, vermengt mit deinem keuchenden Atem… nur ein bisschen heller, ein bisschen höher, ein bisschen atemloser noch, dann weiß ich, es ist soweit… noch einmal, ja, genau so, dann… oh ja, _jetzt_ ist es soweit… ein kleiner Schrei, du presst dir die Faust auf den Mund, kannst den Schluchzer nicht ersticken, der Weg ist nicht mehr lang, du bist fast da, fast… nur noch eine Sekunde, dann… dann explodierst du in meinem Mund._

_Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht dieses Handtuch bin, das jetzt auf den kalten Fliesen liegt._

_Ich bin der, der dich hält._

_Ich bin der, den du brauchst._

_Ich bin der, der dich liebt._

_Ich bin… dein Bruder._


End file.
